Konoha Times - Issue 1
Hokage Elections On a day like any other, the news of a new election swept over the face of the Village in the Leaves in a wave of confusion and turmoil. Some jumped on the opportunity like sharks in the water, others discovered a chance for a change in the faces of friends and acquaintances, third believed that they could bring the needed skills that the village heads were previously lacking. Campaigns bloomed immediately and alliances were established in the dead of night, veiled in passionate honesty and unreserved rumours alike. And as the morning washed over the election day, the village trembled with recited slogans and reassuring nods that saw to the inevitable fate. When the hour struck, all of the present Shinobi were called in front of the Hokage Building to join the only remaining councilmembers, Moshi and Hasitoshi, in the Council Room. There, the results of the counting were to be announced, while the present murmured in confusion as to what could have pushed the Office for such actions. “The Hokage is dead!” the Elder’s voice thundered throughout the cold chamber, as gasps and frowns echoed in reply. Shocked and speechless, the Shinobi’s whispers remained a constant buzz in the background while the vague details of the late Lord Third’s death were provided. A ploy that allegedly spread across the whole continent and saw to his rival’s simultaneous demise. Alas, the gathering had amassed for other reasons, and the votes had already been counted. Going through the registry, Councilwoman Moshi began announcing the results of the ballot: “Yakamashi Nami, 900 votes. Shozuki Heiri, 400 votes. Nara Michiya, 400 votes. Senju Kazama Jin, 100 votes.” The room quickly alleviated in congratulations, as the brightest hopes had made it into the upper echelon that was ought to sort out the village’s problems. And while the men approached their newfound positions with undeniable confidence, the two recent councilwomen, both Arumaze, could not help but let their self-assured facades slightly crack under the pressure of the spotlight. Congratulations aside, the day had marked another historic event - the inauguration of a Hokage. Going around the table, each now-member of the Council was to extend their vote and reasoning behind it, while the room stood behind in amassed tension. The veteran councilmembers, Moshi and Hasitoshi, extended their vote for Yakamashi Nami, seeing as that’s how the public had voted and reasoned that it would only be natural to go with that selection. Displeasure grew from the next member, Michiya Nara, who placed his vote with Shozuki Heiri, believing her to be the one and only voice of the people of the village. Kazama Jin reckoned that the Hokage should be someone that is not actively striving for neither the title nor the power that comes with it, entrusting his vote with the Yakamashi. The remaining two went out to nominate themselves, Heiri with a speech of her experiences with the village and the brilliance of her comrades, and Nami with the vote of the people, after having been denied to desperately put her vote with the room. And so it had been decided, on the first day of the new year, that Yakamashi Nami was to lead the Village Hidden in the Leaves into a modern era of prosperity and brilliance, closely joined by her faithful friends who shared the same vision. Her speech rounded up a round of applause before all participants scattered into the remainder of the evening, to celebrate or conduct confidential meetings. “It is with immense pride that I undertake this inauguration. Truly, the atmosphere and the emotion are enough to force anyone to tremble. It is baffling for me to provide words in which to inform you of the strength which this knowledge is presenting me; the knowledge of your trust and hope that you've placed with me. Throughout all my life and with all my heart I shall strive to be worthy of your trust. In this resolve, I invite my friends to support me. They share all my ideals and all my affection for you. Then, although my experience is so short and my task so new, I have in my parents and grandparents an example which I can follow with certainty and confidence. The ceremonies you have witnessed today are ancient, and some of their origins are veiled in the mists of the past. But their spirit and their meaning shine through the ages never, perhaps, more brightly than now. Konoha has a history to be proud of, and it is crucial we respect that. Konoha retains her own identity. Her own character. Her own will. Her own voice. Therefore I am sure that this, my inauguration, is not the symbol of a power and a splendour that are gone but a declaration of our hopes for the future, and for the years I may, by your grace and mercy, be given to reign and serve you as your Hokage.” '-' Yakamashi Nami, Fourth Hokage